


Fontcest Dictionary Challenge (The Smut Challenge!)

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Series: Writing Challenges [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM?, Black is just not happy about this, Boss gets feelings ~, Boss isn't as tough as he looks, Collar, D/s, Dom/sub relationship, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edge being gentle, Get it?, He secretly likes it, Hell has frozen over people, I finally get to tag a fucking hole, I mean, I told you we'd end up doing a lot of suggestive shit, M/M, MM, NO DICKS YET, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Anymore, Oblivious Papyrus, One-Sided Relationship, Poor Sans, Red is a conditioned sub, Riding Crops, Role Reversal, Sans is jealous of anyone who looks at Papyrus, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus, Somnophilia, Sort of? - Freeform, Swapfell Sans has dignity, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This isn't even technically smut, Tralala beware the woman who is bad at tagging, WHICH HOLE IS PUP FUCKING?, We'll get there, Yandere Blackberry, Yandere Sans, a wild lewdberry has appeared, adding rape in the a03 warnings, another prompt portal, bone touch, but - Freeform, disobedient mutt, don't try to take what's his, dub-con, dubcon, dubcon?, edge is totally cool with it, edgeberry, fluffy fellcest, forgot to add that earlier, fuck dignity, go vote on the strawpoll, he doesn't like people touching his property, heh. fucking hole., holyshit, i dunno, i mean to be fair when you live in swapfell it's not hard to be a yandere, if there's a continuation, it never gets mentioned, obviously, oh we're doing this again, papyrus just fucks it right out of him, read chapter 1 - Freeform, red has beautiful bones, see, skeleton kissing, this is all entirely self-indulgent, winner gets included in the continuation, yeah.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: yep we're doing this againIn which the author takes a word from her comments and writes a smutty ficlet about it!Read Chapter 1!





	1. READ THANKS BYE

ok last time i suplexed the rulebook but i mean. i might need them this time.

Please understand that:

• Only singular words will be taken as requests (compound words are the exception)  
• You can suggest a pairing for the word, but ultimately it's my decision (9 out of 10 times I'll take your suggestion)  
• You can suggest a scene for the word, but ultimately it's my decision (9 out of 10 times I'll take your suggestion)  
• THIS PORTAL IS STRICTLY FONTCEST. Other ships like Alphyne, Sansby, Papster, and the like will not be done. (Papcest and Sanscest are the exception)  
• THESE ARE FICLETS. Each chapter will be 500 words or less (more if I get extremely wordy.)  
• Each an every chapter can be requested as a full fic, which will be posted as a seperate work. (If not enough people request, I might end up doing a short continuation)  
• ALL OF THESE WILL BE SMUTTY. Kiddos beware.  
• I try every word I get. Sometimes smut just doesn't come out of a word. \^o^/  
• A lot of times these will just end up being suggestive, I don't have a lot of breathing room with 500 words.

Please do not:  
• Request anything G - T rated. I have two other portals where you can ask for that.  
• Try to make me do anything Vore, Gore, or Noncon. (dubcon is definitely okay. i gots me a sompnophillia kink)

OKAY I THINK THAT COVERS EVERYTHING. Now that you've read my 'rules' FUCKING REQUEST NERD! *suplexes rulebook*

Wait. Shit. I might have needed that.


	2. Cherish (Fellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fluffy fellcest , "cherish" the bros don't know how to confess their feelings, they have/had a healthy relationship" ~ K
> 
> Cherish - protect and care for (someone) lovingly
> 
> In which Boss gets a little touchy-feely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who said smut can't be fluffy? WHO EVER SAID? UAHAHAHAHAHAH! I CLEARLY DON'T HAVE LIMITS!
> 
> So for this ficlet, all you really need to know is Red and Fell are dicks to each other, but there's underlying love there that either of them are two scared/embarrassed to admit. Sure there's been fucking, but it's never meant anything. *shrug* Fell gets some sudden realization (I'll plan a full story if enough people ask for it ;3) that his brother won't be around forever and then fluffy Fellcest occurs.

If there was one thing The Great and Terrible Papyrus isn't, it's gentle. Sweet, loving, caring; those words would sooner describe a feral mutt than Boss. He always got what he want and if he didn't, he took it.

So when he crawled into Sans' bed to cuddle him close, gloved phalanges dancing gently along each bone, Sans was sure Hell had frozen over. That or he was still dreaming. 

"b-boss?"

"Shh." His jaw audibly clicked shut, confusion  ~~and desire~~  covering his face as he was turned slowly to face Papyrus. His shirt was lifted up and over his head, so suddenly he didn't have a time to protest  ~~(not that he would.)~~ Sans was filled with the sudden want to curl in on himself, to hide himself from Papyrus. Sure, Boss had seen him naked before -- several times actually -- but he can't recall a time Papyrus looked down at him with such intensity, visibly studying his every crack, his every blemish. It made him flush in embarrassment. "You're beautiful."

"you're so fucking sentimental," his first instinct was to brush the compliment aside because when had Boss  _ever_ said anything nice about him -- about anyone? "if you're going to fuck me, just do it and get out."

"No." 

"w-what?" Okay, so maybe he was jumping to conclusions and should  _really_ reign in his arousal.

"No; I'm not going to fuck you," Papyrus pushed his teeth against Sans', tongue lapping softly against his teeth  ~~instead of just shoving it down his throat.~~ Their kiss was slow and deliberate, and it left Sans a breathless, tingling mess when Papyrus pulled back far too soon. 

"I'm going to make love to you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they fucked the night away, because damned if Sans would ever put up with the turtle pace Papyrus starts out with.
> 
> follow me on tumblr, k thanks bye  
> https://undertale-writing-challenges.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have you guys noticed how fond I am of strike through?


	3. Truculent (Swapfellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about, Truculent featuring a pairing of your choice? :3" ~ Colorful
> 
> Truculent - eager or quick to argue or fight; aggressively defiant
> 
> In which Papyrus takes his Lord for a ride, and Sans denies having any fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always figured SF Sans would deny having any pleasure, but the one difference between SF Sans and Fell Papyrus is that Sans can be dominated *eyebrow wiggle*
> 
> DOM MUTT FTW!

"Doesn't it feel good, m'Lord?"

"Hah- f-fuck off, you stupid dog." He wasn't going to submit to his own pet, he may have already lost his pride but damned if he would lose his dignity!

"I can do that, if you'd like?" Papyrus taunted, slowly lifting his Lord off of his cock.

"No!" Sans should have been embarrassed with how fast the remark flew past his teeth. He tried to grind his hips back down, but they were stopped by Papyrus' firm grip. "Y-you started this, now finish it, mutt!" 

"But why would I do that, if m'Lord doesn't want it?" The words were whispered huskily, air brushing teasingly across the side of Sans' skull. 

"Just fuck me, you fucking asshole," Sans gripped his pet's collar, forcefully knocking the air out of him to remind him just _who_ was in charge here. It was a warning Papyrus did not heed. 

Papyrus flipped them both around, pinning Sans to his filthy, grease-stained mattress; thrusting so hard it knocked a high-pitched moan from him. Oh, would you look at that. There goes his dignity.

"As m'Lord commands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. now. should i tag this ecto vagina, or ecto anus? to be fair, i didn't even mention a hole. he could be fucking his pelvis for all we know
> 
> GO FOLLOW MY TUMBLR AND VOTE FOR ECTO ANUS OR ECTO VAGINA?  
> https://undertale-writing-challenges.tumblr.com/
> 
> Winner gets included in the continuation of this (if people actually want to see more)  
> https://strawpoll.com/zw22by4c


	4. Overprotective (Swapfellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh oh what about an "overprotective" swapfell sans got to protect his brother" ~ K
> 
> Overprotective - having a tendency to protect someone, especially a child, excessively.
> 
> Sans doesn't like it when people try to take away what's his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, if anyone was wondering the strawpoll results, it was unanimous! The winner (with all of two votes) was 'plug both you fucktard.' So, if I ever continue Truculent, I'll be plugging both of Sans' holes. 
> 
> this is more or less just sans being a jealous prick and papyrus enjoying every second of it.

Sans wasn't gentle with the way he pushed Papyrus onto his bed. It was a roughness the latter usually would have welcomed, had it not been for the way his Lord's stern eyes stared right through him.

"m-m'Lord?" He'd fucked something up, hadn't he? "What's--"

"Shut your trap," the riding crop Sans had had gripped in his hand came crashing down onto his femur, the sickening crack sounding through the otherwise silent room. "On your knees, hands against the wall."

He should be embarrassed by how quickly and eagerly he was to change his position, leaning forward and bracing himself against the wall. He felt his pants get yanked as far down as they could in his position, his Lord's hands spreading his legs apart.

"Look at this. You're so fucking wet," he emphasized his point by sliding two fingers in to the hilt at once, the taller keening at the sharp pain of being stretched so far so quickly. "Who are you wet for? Those disgusting creeps in that fucking bar, Muffet maybe?" Sans didn't even give the other time as he finger-fucked him hard, deviously setting out to barely brush against his G-spot with each thrust.

"Y-you, m'Lord! O-only-- ah-- only you!" 

"And why is that?" He was fully leaning against Papyrus now, head next to his skull as he continued his punishing pace.

"m- ahnn! m'Lord owns me!" 

Sans pulled Papyrus' head back with his collar, and his neck craned so he could look at him, despite the awkward position. The expression on his face was purely lecherous; tongue lolling out and eyes half lidded, drool dribbled out of his mouth as he keened and moaned and squirmed beneath him. Sans couldn't hold back his shudder as a strong wave of arousal sent shock waves down his spine. He didn't care who he had to dust,  _no one_ will  _ever_ see his brother like this but him.

_"And don't you fucking forget it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops might have got a little yandere there.
> 
> also, for ya'll who think that riding crop came out of nowhere, imayormaynotheadcanonthatsansalwaysbringsthataroundwithhim


	5. Dubious (Classic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Classic bros "dubcon"-sans needs to learn how to tell Papyrus no..." ~ Topsyturvy10 
> 
> Dubious - hesitating or doubting.  
> Dubious Consent (dubcon) - Used in fanfiction to describe sexual situations of "dubious consent", where it's not exactly noncon (non consensual, e.g. rape), nor is it consensual.
> 
> In which Sans has doubts, but Papyrus' face is too hurt to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so originally i was going to make a happy fic in which papyrus is a kinky bitch and wants to do some sompnophilia. i decided that's too cliche. you were expecting me to do that. weren't you?
> 
> 'Sans needs to learn how to tell Papyrus no' got me thinking. Sans is a yes man when it comes to Papyrus. Always wanting to please him, to make him happy. They both love each other more than anything -- but what if that love grew to something... less-than-brotherly. And Sans is okay with it as long as it makes Papyrus happy?
> 
> I PRESENT TO YOU MY FIRST ATTEMPT OF WHAT I CALL "EVERLASTING SMILE STORIES"

In hindsight, he should have seen the signs. His hugs lingering a little more, his hold a little tighter. The way Sans would catch him staring at him with a lost look in his eyes. The way Papyrus would shift from leg to leg whenever he was around. The way he demanded his good-night kisses 'graduated' from forehead to cheek (he didn't really have one, kisses instead landing near the corner of his mouth.)

No matter how uncomfortable these new things had made him, Sans did whatever Papyrus wanted. --

He's jolted forward with a harsh rock, a moan crawling out of his throat unbidden. He supposes these are things you shouldn't reminisce while being speared on your brother's cock  _(brother,_ this was his  _brother)_

"You were drifting." Papyrus accuses, hips momentarily stilled as he looks at Sans with a mock stern.

Sans forces himself to open his eyes (if he closes them he can at least pretend it's someone else groaning his name in his ear) to stare up at Papyrus apologetically. "sorry, bro, just thinking about how much i love you." It wasn't exactly a lie. If Sans hadn't loved Papyrus, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have let this get so far, wouldn't be fucked dry into the mattress of his  _brother's_ race car bed, pretending to moan and love it and cum hard for him (and sickeningly, sometimes actually _does._ )

"I love you too, brother," Papyrus groans as he starts back up again. 

Those words shouldn't make him feel sick to his stomach, shouldn't make him want to push Papyrus away in favor of throwing up _(he's a skeleton, he can't actually do that, sadly.)_ He misses when those words were something he could return without a problem, when they didn't mean what they did now. He misses when they were just brothers. He misses when it wasn't extremely awkward being around his friends because  _they knew_ (they knew and they thought it was  _his_ fault, that  _he_ was taking advantage of his younger, more innocent brother. ha.) But he doesn't miss the way Papyrus nearly cried when Sans hesitated, when Sans nearly told him it was  _wrong_ because they were  _brothers._

Sans would do anything for Papyrus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i call stories like this 'everlasting smile stories' because For An Everlasting Smile by Anonymonimus was the first one-sided fontcest that I read. go read it. it fucking tugs at the heart strings https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805138/chapters/15539995
> 
> Go bug me on Tumblr: https://undertale-writing-challenges.tumblr.com/


	6. Exhale (Edgeberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Might I suggest 'exhale' and a situation where one of the fell or swap bros is asleep? (Preferably UF!Papyrus tbh but pick any if it ain't your cup of tea)" ~ mysconesaredelicious
> 
> Exhale - breathe out in a deliberate manner.
> 
> In which Blueberry gets to see a softer side of Edge, and in which Edge wakes up to a less-innocent side of Blueberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you seem to want both swap and fell. i'll give you both, because i'm a nice sinlady.
> 
> This is like, all sorts of rape. Edge doesn't have prior consent, they're not even dating. So just pretend.
> 
> (edge is totally into it though, he's had thoughts about the little berry)

The other Papyrus that had just walked into their lives was a little more than not nice.

Edge (so named because of his attitude and style) was a lot like Sans. They were both clean freaks, they both loved walking and jogging, and they both cooked magnificent meals. But the way Edge acted was decidedly  _not_ like Sans. He was always so  _angry,_ getting ticked at the slightest inconvenience. He never hesitated to insult anyone (Blue, Papy, even Edge's own brother) for anything. His facial expressions were always sharp, a permanent scowl warping his otherwise ~~handsome~~ features. 

So maybe that's why when Sans walks downstairs to find him passed out on the couch he doesn't immediately walk away. He's never seen Edge sleep, the taller skeleton seemingly always awake. He himself was an early riser, but by the time he'd go downstairs breakfast was already cooked and Edge would have his nasal cavity buried in a book. 

Sans has never seen the other so vulnerable, so gentle looking, so off-guard. His face was relaxed for once, a contented almost-smile in place of the withering scowl he'd grown to know. He was snoring softly, rib cage rising and falling with soft, steady breaths. Sans was hypnotized (most definitely  _not_ aroused) by the peaceful sight, legs moving on their own towards the sleeping skeleton, arm outstretched and reaching for the other.

He knows what he's doing is wrong but, he's just curious. Curious to find out if Edge sleeps like Sans -- if he's just as dead to the world when he's asleep as he is. Wants to know how far he could go, how far he could push it.

He crawls on top of Edge, and it's a painfully slow and full of anxiety as he stops every 5 seconds to see if he's roused the other. He fully seats himself and it's in that moment he realizes just how worked up seeing Edge so vulnerable has got him. The harsh press of the other's pelvis to his has his breath quickening and his panties growing damp. He's grinding without even realizing it, addicted to the pleasure that's rocking through him. He leans forward, his small frame seemingly dwarfed by the larger. 

He's so lost he doesn't notice the way Edge grinds into him or the way his breath had quickened and was laced with the softest of grunts.

"Mm~ah! Edge~"

_"Yes?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that fucking tease of an ending
> 
> Go demand a continuation on my tumblr! 
> 
> https://undertale-writing-challenges.tumblr.com/


End file.
